Say My Name
by Kammie Celeek
Summary: Demon Twice makes an offer to the suicidal Himiko before she jumps off the roof of her house. He'll help her get revenge on her asshole of a father. All she has to do is say his name. *Inspired by the song 'Say My Name' from the Beetlejuice Broadway musical*


**Inspired by the song of the same name from "Beetlejuice".**

* * *

Himiko stared at the ground below her from her place on the roof.

_It's a long fall… but it'll kill me for sure. My blood will splatter on the ground!_

She took a deep breath and steeled herself to extend a foot over the edge.

"It's rough when you're invisible," she sighed.

"Tell me about it," sighed another voice.

"You sure you wanna jump?"

She leapt backwards at the sudden appearance of a man wearing a black bodysuit. His eyes were solid white and a grey triangle was on his forehead and he seemed as depressed as a guy wearing a mask could look.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Wait, you can see me?!"

"Kinda hard _not_ to!"

"Oh my God! I'm gonna have a new best friend!"

"Again, who are you?!"

"Can't say my name, sweetheart." He was standing in front of her. "I've been watching you for a while, you know."

"Creep."

"Not like that!" He waved it off. "Listen, you seem like you could use a buddy. Couldn't you use a pal?"

He appeared behind her with a tiny hand-puppet replica of her.

_"Yes, I could, actually! Please be my friend!"_

"Hm. What could you do for me?"

"Well, your problem isn't you. Your _daddy_ is the problem! You need to stick around and make him suffer."

"I don't know.

"Okay, one step at a time!" He waved it off. "Don't end yourself! Defend yourself and kill him!"

"What?! _No_."

"We'll work out the details later. But in order for me to help you, you're gonna have to say my name three times in a row. Three times it must be spoken unbroken. Get it? You have to say my name!"

"But I don't know your name."

"Well, again, I can't say it. But maybe you can _guess it_ somehow?"

"Then… how about charades?"

"Yes! Let's play!"

He held up a finger.

"Okay, one word. How many syllables?" He held up one finger again. "One syllable. That doesn't help much, but it's a start. Okay, go!"

He held up two fingers and then seemed to split into two copies of himself.

"Two? Your name is two?" He shook his head. "Double?"

"No!"

"Trouble?"

"Nope."

"Twice?" He placed a finger on his nose and pointed at her, becoming just one again. "Your name is Twice?"

"Yep! Aren't you a smart one?"

"So, I say your name three times in a row and you'll help me with my dad?"

"That's the deal, Himiko!"

"Okay, then… Twice."

"Yes…"

"Twice…"

"Yes…!"

"Twi…light is approaching, and I'm not sure I want to make a deal like this so quickly."

"Aw, c'mon! You're such a tease!"

"Listen, I may be young and _female_ but that doesn't mean I'm an easy mark for you to take advantage of. I've been swimming with piranhas my whole life. I don't need to swim with a shark right now."

"So what? You're going to reject my offer?"

"What are you, exactly? Some kind of ghost?"

"Exactly. And I can haunt the _shit_ out of your old man if you _just say my name_!"

"I knew this house was haunted. I've met ghosts before you, but they never offered anything like this."

"They're _boring_. Always _whining_ about being dead and wanting to be alive again…"

"Seems like they don't like you."

"You could say that. C'mon, just say my name!"

"Well, I want to know who I'm working with. You got any references or is it all just copies of you?"

"Himiko!"

She looked to see the other two ghosts she'd met—the previous owners of the house who'd died while remodeling it. Tenya and Mei Iida, a genius professor and even more genius inventor respectively. She'd gotten a rather nutty vibe from Mei that was more endearing than disturbing and Tenya was in control to the point of neurosis—quite the classic sit-com couple but they made it work.

"There you are!" breathed Tenya, resting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her away from Twice.

"What are you doing up here?!" Mei asked, glaring at the ghost that wasn't her husband.

"Oh, if it isn't Tenya and Mei! My old friends! What's up? You know, besides us since we're on the roof."

"Himiko, listen to me," Tenya told her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "He is a very dangerous individual and you can't trust him!"

"Aw, such a killjoy."

Suddenly, Tenya and Mei straightened up and stood next to each other with creepy smiles.

"Twice is an amazing person," Mei stated.

"He's smart!" added Tenya.

"You should get his help!"

"All our problems ended the day that we befriended him!"

"Twice! Twice! Twice!" they stated in unison. Then they collapsed and Tenya started coughing.

"What was that?" Mei asked.

"I feel so _violated_," whimpered Tenya. Himiko looked to Twice, who seemed to be smiling.

"What did you do to them?"

"Possession. It's Ghosting 101. Seriously, any old specter can do that. It's like, the first thing you learn as a ghost."

"Hm… well, then what do I need _you _for?"

"What?"

"You just said any ghost can do that possession thing. So why do I need you when I have Tenya and Mei?"

The couple lifted their heads and looked at each other, Mei looking excited at the prospect of learning to haunt for real.

"Wait a sec, Himiko. Wait. Listen, you don't want those two! They might be ghosts, but I'm a demon from hell! You're _far_ better off making a deal with me and letting me help you out! Please, just say my name!"

"Twice, Twice, T…oo bad I have them now." She smirked and stepped towards him and quickly shoved him in the chest, sending him off the roof and onto the ground below.

"Himiko!" admonished Tenya.

"What? He was already dead. And besides—you heard what he said. Any ghost can do that possession stuff. If I wanna make Dad pay, I can just have you two help me instead!"

"Are you sure?" Mei inquired excitedly.

"Yeah. Tonight, he and my stepmom are having a dinner party and I'm supposed to be there. You know, be his perfect daughter. But I think we can ruin it for him. After all he's done, he deserves it." She smirked and started to climb down towards her window. "I'm gonna make him say my name."

* * *

**A short one-shot but pretty good, I think.**

** Thanks to thatguy99998 for suggesting that I make Iida and Mei the dead couple instead of Izuku and Ochaco. Twice and Toga were a sure casting for Beetlejuice and Lydia from the start. Toga is more subdued but this is a different AU.**

** I might make 'Musical One-Shots' a series. I have an idea for an IzuOcha one based on 'When He Sees Me' and 'Never Getting Rid of Me' from **_**Waitress**_**.**

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
